Escapes nocturnos
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Las continuas desapariciones de Sorrento por la noche tienen intrigados a los generales. Como no tienen nada mejor que hacer deciden espiar a su compañero y descubrir la verdad detrás de sus Escapes Nocturnos. ¿Tendrá una cita? ¿Qué tiene Shun que ver en todo esto?


**Escapes nocturnos**

_Día 8 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 22. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿podrá Poseidón pagarme por hacerle propaganda después de pagarle a Hefestos?_

_Idea original: Princesa andrmeda. Yo solo la hice crecer._

_Dani: Hice un par de cambios a la idea original porque es donde las palabras me llevaron. Espero que igual te guste y sea lo que esperabas._

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada.

* * *

**Escapes nocturnos**

**Santuario Marino**

Lo mismo venía sucediendo hacia unas cuantas semanas. Sorrento salía vestido muy formal por la noche y no aparecía hasta la mañana siguiente, con el cabello revuelto y la ropa desarreglada.

Al principio sus compañeros no le habían dado importancia. Era Sorrento actuando como Sorrento. Pero ahora empezaba a preocuparlos.

¿A quién queremos engañar? No estaban preocupados, estaban muertos de la curiosidad. Y como sabemos, cuando nuestro generales se ponen curiosos no hay dios que los detenga. No, enserio. No hay dios que los detenga, Poseidón está muy ocupado con el asunto de la deuda.

Io y Baian habían sido confiados con la tarea de vigilar a Sorrento durante el día (en realidad habían perdido en piedra, papel o tijeras).

Vieron a Sorrento planchar y doblar su ropa limpia para luego guardarla pulcramente en su armario. Lo vieron pulir su instrumento y guardarlo con mucho cuidado en su estuche.

-Io, despierta- Baian le dio un codazo a su compañero que, del aburrimiento, estaba dormitando a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- Io se limpió la baba de la boca y luchó por recordar dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo.

-Sorrento se está yendo- eso despertó a Io por completo y ambos, en puntas de pie, se dispusieron a seguir al peli lila.

* * *

**Alguna parte de Atenas**

Sorrento llegaba a una pequeña cafetería y se sentaba en una mesa con vista hacia afuera.

-¿Qué estará esperando?

-¿Crees que tenga una cita?- pregunto Baian.

-¿Una cita? ¿Sorrento?- contestó su compañero conteniendo la risa.

-Sí. Digo, podría ser.

-Solo en sus sueños, Baian.

-¿Quién es ese?- Baian señaló a un muchacho de cabellera verde que entraba a la cafetería y saludaba con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Sorrento.

-Ese es Andrómeda- dijo Io, que había reconocido al instante al chico al que se había enfrentado.

-No crees que…

-Sí. Son pareja. Y nosotros que le decíamos a Sorrento que era gay en broma.

-Mejor nos vamos.

* * *

**Santuario Marino**

-Les digo que los vimos- insistía Io a sus compañeros que no creían la historia del chileno.

-Es cierto. Se juntaron en una cafetería e incluso se abrazaron- apoyó Baian.

-Entonces… ¿De verdad es gay?- dijo Krishna.

-¿Quién es gay?- Julián salió de la nada. Sus guerreros ni se inmutaron. Se habían acostumbrado a eso de que los dioses aparecieran de la nada.

-Sorrento- contestaron todos juntos.

-Sorrento no es gay- sentenció el peli azul cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo vimos- empezó Io en tono serio –con Andrómeda.

Julián se ahogó con su saliva. Había recordado que tenía que reunirse con Zeus, hacía tres horas.

-Suerte con eso, muchachos. Yo tengo que ir a una reunión- y con eso desapareció.

-¿Si quiera escuchó algo de lo que le dijimos?

-No lo creo. Pero tenemos que seguir a Sorrento- dijo Krishna.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Para verlo con nuestro propios ojos, Kaysa.

-¿Por qué no lo dejamos en paz? Lo que Sorrento haga de su vida privada es asunto suyo- las palabras de Isaak se perdieron en el vacio pues sus amigos ya habían desaparecido.

_Yo creí que Andrómeda estaba con Hyoga. Pobre Hyoga, cuando se entere de que lo engañan. ¿Le digo algo o no?_

Isaak se fue a su pilar para pensar sobre si decirle a su amigo, casi hermano, que lo estaban engañando o callarse ya que no era asunto suyo.

* * *

**Pilar del Atlántico Sur**

Los cuatro generales espiaban al dueño del pilar mientras se tardaba media hora en elegir la ropa para su cita. Luego la ponía cuidadosamente sobre la cama y desaparecía en el baño. Segundos después se oyó la ducha.

Media hora después, Kaysa e Io jugaban pulseadas de pulgares y Krishna estaba meditando.

La puerta del baño se abrió llamando la atención de los espías, que se escondieron y taparon los ojos en cuando Sorrento soltaba la toalla.

* * *

**En algún lugar de Atenas**

Los cuatro espías, vestidos todos de negro y usando pasa montañas se escondía detrás de una lámpara de calle y vigilaban a Sorrento. Que caminaba muy tranquilo hacia un café.

-Ese es el lugar donde se encontraron antes- susurró Io.

-Seguro ahí tienen todas sus citas- agregó Kaysa.

La gente que pasaba los miraba extrañados y más de una madre alejó a su hijo de los sujetos raros lanzándoles miradas de desconfianza.

-Ahí está Andrómeda- dijo Baian.

Shun también estaba vestido muy formal, recién bañado y con la ropa sin ninguna arruga. Entró al mismo café.

Los cuatro se acercaron más al lugar y vieron por la ventana como el peli verde se acercaba al músico y lo abrazaba para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Se los dije!

-¿Vienen para el show?- preguntó una voz femenina. Una camarera asomaba medio cuerpo por la puerta y los miraba con una sonrisa.

_«Que ropa rara para venir a un show»_

La mujer no esperó respuesta y los llevó a una mesa, donde les presentó los menús y se retiró.

-¿Show?

-¡Shh!, Krishna. Te va a escuchar. Y tapate la cara el menú que te va a reconocer.

Como si reconocerlos no fuera fácil, ya que sus atuendos llamaban la atención como si fueran carteles de neón en medio del desierto.

Los cuatro veían a los otros dos conversando animadamente. Cada tanto, Andrómeda tocaba el brazo de Sirena.

-¡Lo está seduciendo! Quizás todavía podemos salvarlo- dijo el chileno.

-No creo que quiera ser salvado- lo cortó Baian.

-Su atención, por favor- la voz de la camarera de antes llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Démosle un aplauso a Sorrento.

La gente empezó a aplaudir y Sorrento subió al escenario donde interpretó un par de canciones acompañado de los músicos del lugar.

-¿Es broma verdad?

Una vez terminado el show y tras otra ronda de aplausos. Sorrento y Shun volvieron a abrazarse. Y luego se acercaron a la mesa donde los generales estaban.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el general de Sirena.

-¿Estás saliendo con Shun?- los otros tres golpearon sus cabezas contra la mesa ante la pregunta de Io. ¿Qué forma era esa de decir las cosas?

-No- los dos aludidos no parecían para nada ofendidos, e intercambiaron una mirada curiosa.

-Lo sabía… ¿eh?

-No estamos juntos. No soy gay. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirles eso?

-Entonces… ¿por qué están acá? Juntos y a los abrazos.

-Yo toco acá todas las noches. Shun me consiguió el lugar y me representa. Además apoya mi música, no como ustedes que siempre me dicen que haga silencio.

* * *

**Pilar del Ártico**

-Hyoga- Isaak había tomado una decisión y había llamado a su amigo. Él merecía la verdad, aún si le costaba su amistad.

-¿Isaak?

-Si, escucha- Isaak respiró profundo juntando valor. –Te está engañando.

-¿Qué?

-Lo lamento, Hyoga. Pero los chicos lo vieron.

-Isaak. No entiendo de qué me estás hablando.

-¡De que te están metiendo los cuernos, Hyoga!- gritó Isaak. Ya está, lo había dicho.

-Pero si yo no salgo con nadie- llegó la respuesta que Isaak no esperaba.

-¿Eh?

-Isaak, tienes que pasar más tiempo con las personas. Le pediré a Saori que te deje pasar una temporada con nosotros. Cuídate.

-Pero…- la comunicación se cortó e Isaak se quedó mirando el aparato sin parpadear. ¿Hyoga no salía con Shun? Estaba seguro que sí.

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_**Inspiración**__: en esta ocasión no hay._

_**Tampoco tengo publicidad.**_

_**Dani: se que dije que iba a ir más adelante pero decidí mover las fechas y hacerla primero. No quería dejarte esperando por la historia. Te lo ganaste por tan magnífica idea.**_

_La iba a publicar mañana pero necesitaba animarme._


End file.
